Reassurance
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Lex has one moment in time to give Clark the reassurance he needs. Slash.


Title: "Reassurance"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My Beloved Pirate Sparrow, for who I tried to pen a happy tale  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Lex has one moment in time to give Clark the reassurance he needs. Slash.  
Warnings: Slash, Pre-established relationship  
Disclaimer: Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, Lana Lang, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, and Smallville are © & TM DC comics, not the author. Chloe Sullivan is © & TM her respective owners, also not the author. The author makes absolutely no monetary profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The morning had been splendid, awakening to the one he loved with a beautiful day shining outside, but his day had quickly detriorated until now he felt as though he was steadily approaching the end of his rope. His world seemed to be falling apart all around him, and he feared for the worst. One of his greatest enemies had returned. He had captured Lois and Lana and gone after Chloe, but he had made it to her just barely in the nick of time. She was now holed up in hiding with Jimmy watching over, but Clark feared for both their safety. He had tried to get her to come with him and they had both pleaded with Jimmy to believe she would be fine, but nothing had done any good neither to convince Jimmy to stay out of harm's way or to get Chloe to come with him where she would truly be safe.

She did have a point though, Clark tried yet again to convince himself as he wearily trudged into the ancient castle. His enemy now seemed to know who he was, and if he knew, it would surely only be a matter of time before he came calling here at this sprawling estate that had become almost as much a home as his own was if not even more so. The farm was mighty empty these days, and his beloved would no sooner go there than Chloe would come here. He hoped yet again that she truly understood that his love would no longer regress to his old ways, but at the same time, Clark doubted that Chloe would ever truly accept Lex or trust him. She believed in him, he knew, and she supported them as a couple as Lex was his heart's true desire, but accepting Lex was a completely different matter entirely.

As he made his way through the castle, looking in every room in search of life, Clark began to worry even more. Where was Lex? Surely his enemy had not already traced him here? Surely he had not harmed his love? Fear rushed into his andrenaline stream, and Clark began to run through the castle, shouting Lex's name.

"Clark?" The question came from a door several rooms down where Clark had just ran, and he rushed back to find Lex waiting for him with a calm, reassuring smile but concern in his blue eyes. "Clark, it's okay. I'm right here."

"Lex, where . . . Where's the staff?"

"I gave them the night off. I thought we could enjoy . . . "

"There's no time," Clark cut him off quickly as he grabbed his arm. "We have to get you out of here before he gets you too!"

"Clark, what's going on? What's wrong, baby?" Lex's eyes traveled slowly up his beloved as he spoke, roaming over his long legs clad in jeans that sported fresh rips and blood stains, sure signs of a battle, over his heaving, muscular chest where his flannel shirt had paid the same price as his new jeans, before meeting his eyes. His face was pale from fear, and a bit of dried blood remained on his bottom lip. His hair was frayed from whatever ordeal he had been through. It was his eyes that bespoke his truest fear to Lex. They were full of fear, dread, and worry, and Lex found himself drowning in Clark's pools of steel blue even as Clark babbled about how Lois and Lana had been taken, Chloe had been almost killed, and he feared Lex would be next if they did not soon get him out of there.

Lex leaned forward and placed a single finger on Clark's lips. "Sh. There's always time," he told him, "for this." He removed his finger and placed his lips to Clark's quivering, argumentative mouth instead. Clark's lips instinctively parted underneath Lex's, and Lex took that advantage to slide his tongue into Clark's mouth. He felt his love squirm and knew he was about to pull away, so he let his towel drop to the floor, took Clark's handsome face into his hands, and continued kissing him.

As Lex kissed Clark long and deep, Clark felt himself melting. He tried to fight it, but he had never been able to just completely push his beloved away. He sighed into his mouth and returned his kiss. Their tongues met and sparked a passionate kiss.

Clark's mind was turning rapidly to mush, but Lex's brain remained in control. His hands cupped around Clark's cheeks while his fingers rubbed his temples. He continued kissing him as his tongue darted against his, teasing and tempting before they twisted around each other again. He focused almost every inch of himself upon relaxing his beloved hero, but the one part of his brain that was not focused upon their embrace kept track of the time, careful not to let too much slip by should they be left unprepared for the inevitable attack.

When Lex finally pulled away from Clark, the Boy of Steel felt as though his insides had been turned to mush as weakened as his knees now were. He gazed into the face of the man he loved. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, every intention of flying them to their bedroom in his mind that had completely forgotten about the dire threat facing them.

Lex shook his head slightly. Clark looked at him, at first, in confusion, but then a smile of understanding dawned upon his face as he remembered. He picked Lex up and took to the air, but though he knew that time was of the essence, he feared no longer for he knew that they would get through this together and whatever else faced them. Love was truly the greatest power in all the world, and together, they could face and conquer anything.

**The End**


End file.
